When It's Over
by EmotionsRunWild
Summary: Kagome thanks the one true person that gave her life. She realizes a few things that make her feel all the more grateful... Contains death...and a tiny bit of romance. Hope you like it...REVISED


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything…… at all……..that includes Inuyasha…

**A/N:** This is the first fic I ever made…..I'm not necessarily proud of it but it has a large quantity of sentimental value to me…. This is my Reposted version of it lol…… so have fun

**

* * *

**

**When it's Over  
**

_

* * *

_

_When it's over, That's the time I fall in love again. And when it's over, That's the time you're in my heart again.  
_

* * *

It was over. The battle with the dark-hearted, clever-witted half-demon Naraku was finally over. But, there was a mass of confusion. Isn't this supposed to be the time of peace and joy they had all been working towards? No, with all of us laying beaten and bloody on the battle field, all we could do was mourn helplessly for our losses. Inuyasha was Dead. 

_

* * *

_

_And when you go, go, go, go, I know it never ends, It never ends._

_

* * *

_

I was finished with crying. Sure I had loved the dim-witted hanyou with every tiny ounce of my soul, but those days were gone. I realized that I would have always been second-best in his eyes, compared to Kikyo I am worth next to nothing. He and I both knew this and even with her gone we could have never been. So, he had become that older brother figure to me, the kind that did everything in their power to protect their little sister from harm and was that sturdy pillar that I drew most of my strength from. He was still truly my greatest friend, even Sango didn't compare to the understanding and friendly love that he and I both shared. Staring at the fully completed shikon, I know now that he would want me to live my life to the fullest and stop the depressing moping and crying I have done for the last few days since his death.

_

* * *

_

_All the things that I used to say All the words that got in the way All the things that I used to know Have gone out the window_

* * *

I couldn't help but think of the happy, sad, cute and horrible things we had gone through. Though he had made my life a living hell he had also made it the most wonderful adventure and that was what had made me who I am today. Thank you, Inuyasha... for everything. 

_

* * *

_

_All the things that she used to bring All the songs that she used to sing All her favorite TV shows Have gone out the window I'm missing you I never knew how much she'd loved me I'm missing you I never knew how much you meant to me_

* * *

I could almost hear his idiotic voice in my head. I lifted the thin strip of material clinging onto the doorway of Kaede's hut and ducked inside. At least no one else was killed, badly injured, but thankfully not killed. With Inuyasha gone, and another of my friends along with that, I wouldn't have been able to take it. I took one last look at the sunrise before snuggling into a certain red hakama. That was the last thing he gave me before he died. I know you'll be there whenever I need a shoulder to cry on. Goodbye... Inuyasha. _

* * *

_

_I need you And when you go, go, go, go I know It never ends Never ends  
_

* * *

I woke up even earlier than usual this morning and went to bathe in the hot springs knowing no one was awake and stealthily crept out of the hut. This was silly, there was no one there to stop me. Not since... I couldn't help it. I burst into sobs that made my chest heave and me gulp for breath. I barely felt myself flop down onto my knees. 

"Why you? Why did you have to go? I would have gone! You should have let me die! I know you meant to protect me but, it's all my fault your dead. If I hadn't been so damn weak!" I screamed in utter anguish. I felt furious at myself, and wiped hastily at my tears.

I remember your last words clearly as if you had just said them to me now.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flash Back**_

* * *

"Ka...go...me." I couldn't help but feel helpless as I held the dying half-demon in my arms. I knew I was crying hard, but nothing seemed to matter but him. "You... You cry for me?" I nodded knowing that my voice would betray me. "I...I wonder... just...how many times... I've... I've made you cry... I'm...so. sorry." 

No! I knew he was saying his goodbye, he couldn't leave us yet! He had to live! Our whole croup depended on him! I...depended...on him

"Inuyasha don't say things like that. You're going to be fine" Even though I knew in my heart that this was the end. He managed to smile at me.

"Ka...go...me don't make this... any harder" I swallowed the knot that was forming in my throat and give him a quick nod. "I want you... to...find true love...sing...dance...smile... do everything you can... in your life...promise me... that **_when it's over_**... you will be strong... be our strong... Kag...everyone... will...need you.."

"Ssshhhh. don't strain yourself, quit talking like you are going to be leaving us, you are the strong one here, you always said so yourself that I was weak." I had managed to give him a weak smile.

"Promise...me that you'll follow... my ...ad...vice"

"Inuyasha"

"Promise me!"

"Inu...yasha... I promise..." We had one last embrace before his body relaxed into it's eternity of sleep. I kissed him on the forehead and vowed that somehow I would be strong for everyone and do exactly what I promised.

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_

* * *

__All the things that I used to say All the words that got in the way All the things that I used to know Have gone out the window All the things that she used to bring All the songs that she used to sing All her favorite TV shows Have gone out the window  
_

* * *

I could almost feel him frowning at me. I would not, could not, break my promise! I pulled what was left of my wits together and picked myself up. I will be strong, and I will not cry anymore. Inuyasha was a part of my life I could never forget, I didn't want to forget and I should be thankful that I was able to spend most of my teenage years in the presence of such a remarkable person. I knew that in my heart I would forever be missing him, but that was the past. This was now.

_

* * *

_

_I'm missing you, you never said you were pretending I'm missing you You'd feel the same just come back to me I need you And when you go, go, go, go I know It never ends It never ends  
_

* * *

When I died, I would join him up in the skies and we could joke about all the stupid moments we had. Until then I had that promise to stay true to. I grabbed my extra set of clothes that I had dropped during my state of weakness and I stepped forward planning on starting out new, with all the things I had learned... from him. _

* * *

_

_When it's over Can I still come over? And when it's over Is it really over?_

* * *

AN: Well Tell me what you think? good, bad, sucky, stupid... I need to know so thanks for reading 


End file.
